


Calendario dell'Avvento 2013

by terachan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, calendario dell'avvento, percabeth, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fic su Percabeth. Ogni storia seguirà un prompt del Calendario dell'Avvento che ho creato.<br/>Una Percabeth al giorno fino a Natale. Cosa vuoi di più dalla vita?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Prompts**

Giorno 1: Neve

Giorno 2: Luci

Giorno 3: Bianco

Giorno 4: Cioccolata calda

Giorno 5: Piedi freddi

Giorno 6: Babbo Natale ha avuto una brillante idea: andare a trovare la gente una volta all'anno! (Victor Borge)

Giorno 7: Vorrei poter mettere lo spirito del Natale all'interno di un barattolo e poterlo tirare fuori mese per mese, poco alla volta… (Harlan Miller)

Giorno 8: Candela

Giorno 9: Renna

Giorno 10: Calza

Giorno 11: Camino

Giorno 12: “Lo senti il profumo del Natale?”

Giorno 13: Regali

Giorno 14: Sci

Giorno 15: “Il Natale è il giorno più triste dell’anno”

Giorno 16: Albero

Giorno 17: Propositi per l’anno nuovo

Giorno 18: “Tu mi hai insegnato il sogno, io voglio la realtà.” (F. De Andrè)

Giorno 19: “Le famiglie sono un disastro. E le famiglie immortali sono un disastro eterno.” (Ermes, Il Mare dei Mostri)

Giorno 20: Candy Cane

Giorno 21: Calore corporeo

Giorno 22: Campane

Giorno 23: Biscotti

Giorno 24: Famiglia


	2. Calendario dell’Avvento #1: neve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientata ne La Maledizione del Titano

Il Campo Mezzosangue luccicava di neve candida. I semidei ce l’avevano messa tutta per richiamare lo spirito natalizio. 

Luci colorate decoravano i tetti; sotto ogni portico, vischi incantati spuntavano all’improvviso sorprendendo gli ignari ragazzi. Perfino i figli di Ares non si erano risparmiati: avevano appeso alle finestre Babbi Natale che dicevano parolacce al ritmo di Jingle Bells a chiunque passasse.

I mezzosangue si divertivano a farsi scherzi a vicenda e a cantare carole a voce alta e stonata.

Percy avrebbe voluto strozzarli tutti. 

Annabeth era dispersa… come si permetteva il Natale ad arrivare?

_Ti troverò_ , promise,  _fosse l’ultima neve che guardo!_

 


	3. Calendario dell’Avvento #2: luci

“Queste vanno bene?”

“Troppo colorate.”

“E queste?”

“La musichetta mi fa venire mal di testa.”

“Annabeth,” sbuffò Percy. “Dobbiamo solo comprare delle luci per l’albero, non progettare l’Empire State Building!”

“È il nostro primo albero, Testa D’Alghe. Non possiamo comprare delle luci qualsiasi. Devono essere quelle giuste.”

“E quali sarebbero quelle giuste? Sono tre ore che andiamo in giro per negozi. Ho fame. E mi fanno male i piedi. E quel Babbo Natale lì mi sta mettendo i brividi. Non mi stupirei se sotto la barba gli spuntassero delle zanne.”

“Oh, insomma! Non ci tieni che il nostro albero sia perfetto?”

“No! Mi basta che ci siamo solo io e te, e possibilmente nessun Babbo Natale. E magari un bel hamburger. O anche due. Con ketchup.”

Annabeth si sforzò di mantenere un’espressione seria, ma l’angolo della bocca di Percy si curvò e lei capì di essere fregata.

Sbuffò. “Sei insopportabile.”

“E tu sei pedante. Adesso, quell’hamburger…?”

 


	4. Calendadio dell’Avvento #3: bianco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa future!fic è ambientata nello stesso Natale della drabble precedente (luci). Non è necessario che le leggiate entrambe. Era solo per farvi sapere che fanno parte dello stesso futuro alternativo che ho nella mia testa dove la guerra contro Gea è finita e Percy e Annabeth vivono felici e contenti e ~~litigarelli~~.

Percy stava contemplando le possibilità di comandare all’acqua di volteggiare drammaticamente intorno all’albero di Natale per vincere il Torneo Vediamo Chi È Il Più Figo Tra Noi Due che avevano inventato lui e Jason — quando venne schiaffeggiato da delle mutande.

Annabeth era appoggiata alla porta della lavanderia, una mano sui fianchi a pochi centimetri dal suo pugnale, un’espressione feroce in volto, e Percy si sentì fremere.

Sentì le proprie labbra incurvarsi lentamente verso l’alto. “Sai,” le disse. “Non c’è bisogno di lanciarmi biancheria intima per sedurmi. Ma se proprio insisti…”

“Brutto idiota!” urlò Annabeth. Gli si avvicinò con passo deciso, le luci colorate dell’albero che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi. Percy immaginò che da un momento all’altro l’avrebbe attaccato puntandogli il pugnale alla gola. Il suo sorriso si allargò.

Lei si abbassò per raccogliere le mutandine e poi gliele sventolò sotto il naso. “Che colore è questo?” chiese brusca.

“Uhm…” balbettò Percy, che si era ritrovato improvvisamente incapace di pensare. “Arancione?”

“Bravo. E perché è arancione?” chiese Annabeth, le sopracciglia leggermente alzate.

“Ehm… è una domanda a trabocchetto?” domandò Percy. Era perfettamente consapevole che quello sarebbe potuto diventare il Natale più bello della sua vita o il più terrificante.

“Te lo dico io perché. Perché hai di nuovo fatto il bucato senza separare i bianchi dai colorati, ecco perché. Queste mutande erano bianche!” esclamò Annabeth.

_Il più terrificante, allora…_

“Li ho separati!” si difese lui. 

“E allora questa cosa ci faceva in lavatrice?” replicò la ragazza, sfilandosi dalla tasca un altro paio di mutandine. Percy maledisse mentalmente tutte le donne e le loro striminzite, graziose, mutandine di pizzo.

“Queste,” continuò Annabeth. “Sono rosse. Non dovevano andare con i bianchi. E non dovevano nemmeno essere lavate. Erano le mutandine che dovevo indossare stasera, tra l’altro. E adesso sono bagnate e—”

Percy la baciò perché era bellissima quando si arrabbiava... ma soprattutto per farla star zitta.

“Ho un’idea,” disse, le loro labbra che si sfioravano. “Potresti non indossarle proprio, le mutande.”

 


	5. Calendario dell’Avvento #4: cioccolata calda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientata nello stesso Natale delle due ficlet precedenti.

Percy entrò nell’appartamento che condivideva con Annabeth tremando e imprecando. Possibile che un semidio non potesse nemmeno comprare dei tamponi per la sua ragazza senza essere attaccato da un branco di mostri?

 

“Annabeth,” chiamò, spazzolandosi la neve dal giubbotto ormai ridotto a brandelli. “Questa è l’ultima volta che ti faccio il favore di comprare le tue cose. Non solo ho dovuto affrontare l’eterno imbarazzo di dover chiedere a una commessa dove si trovassero gli assorbenti, ma ho dovuto farlo anche con la manica strappata e tutto sporco di fango. Ero sicuro che avrebbe chiamato la polizia e— Annabeth? Che stai facendo?”

 

La sua ragazza era in cucina che digitava freneticamente sulla tastiera del laptop di Dedalo, cacao e latte erano sparsi dappertutto e tante piccole boccette di vetro piene di uno strano liquido di un colore verdognolo erano posate sul tavolo, come se avesse deciso di mettersi a giocare al piccolo chimico. Aveva i capelli sporchi di fecola di patate e un’espressione di profonda disperazione in volto.

 

“Sono un fallimento totale!” esclamò Annabeth drammaticamente. “Un’inetta. Un’incapace. Un’incompetente. Una—”

 

“Okay,” la interruppe Percy. “Sputa il dizionario dei sinonimi e contrari e dimmi qual è il problema.” Avrebbe potuto usare un miliardo di aggettivi per descrivere la sua ragazza — insopportabile, sapientona, perfezionista, rompiballe _, sexydamorire_ — ma di sicuro non quelli usati da lei.

 

“Non riesco a ottenere la giusta tonalità di blu per la cioccolata calda. Ho provato tutte le combinazioni. Ho cambiato un miliardo di volte il dosaggio del colorante. Volevo così tanto prepararti la cioccolata come piace a te. Ma ho rovinato tutto! Forse il problema sta nel cromoforo…”

 

“Tesoro,” le disse Percy con dolcezza, avvolgendole un braccio sulle spalle. “Tu sei in gamba. Sei la semidea più intelligente e scaltra che conosco. Ti ho vista abbattere interi eserciti di mostri solo grazie alla tua astuzia. Ma davvero,” aggiunse, prendendola per le spalle e guardandola negli occhi. “Smettila di cercare di cucinare, perché in questo sei  _davvero_ una frana.”

 

La cucina era un disastro, la cioccolata verde, l’occhio di Percy nero — cortesia della sua dolce ragazza — e alla fine si scoprì che la marca di assorbenti era sbagliata: un’ordinaria giornata di follia in casa Jackson/Chase.

 


	6. Calendario dell’Avvento #5: piedi freddi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientata qualche Natale dopo le fic precedenti.

Quando Percy rientrò in casa quella sera, il suo unico pensiero era dormire. Ed era un bene, perché se il suo cervello fosse stato abbastanza attivo, nella sua testa sarebbero volteggiate immagini di dolore, tormento e amici che non sarebbero mai più tornati.

In un certo senso perverso, quando era lui a rischiare la pelle in ogni impresa le cose erano più facili. Non c’era nulla di più straziante del lasciare che un suo pupillo a cui aveva insegnato per mesi a combattere con la spada partisse per un’impresa suicida.

_Sì che c’è_ , pensò, lo sguardo perso nella penombra, _venire a conoscenza della sua morte è molto, molto peggio._

Entrò in camera da letto sentendo il bisogno impellente di stringersi a sua moglie e sprofondare nell’oblio.

Il profilo di Annabeth era a malapena visibile alla flebile luce che entrava dalla finestra. Percy si svestì velocemente rimanendo solo in boxer, e si infilò sotto le coperte, il suo petto contro la schiena di sua moglie. Le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita, poggiando la mano delicatamente sul suo pancione.

“Mmh,” mugugnò Annabeth. “Hai i piedi freddi.”

“Scusa,” mormorò Percy contro la sua spalla. Fece per spostare le gambe, ma lei le intrecciò alle sue, strofinandole per trasmettergli calore.

Voltò leggermente il capo. “Che c’è che non va?” gli chiese, con la voce impastata di sonno.

“Niente” sussurrò Percy. “Dormi.”

“Percy” insistette Annabeth.

“Voglio solo stringerti.”

Lei sembrò capire. Si rannicchiò ancora più vicino a lui. I loro respiri si sincronizzarono. Il loro bambino dette un calcio proprio sotto la mano del suo papà. Le immagini di angoscia e terrore svanirono. L'indomani sarebbe stato Natale. E, con un sorriso, Percy si addormentò.


	7. Calendiario dell’Avvento #6: Babbo Natale ha avuto una brillante idea: andare a trovare la gente una volta all'anno! (Victor Borge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso in anticipo per questa cosa, ma non ho potuto farne a meno. La storia è ambientata qualche Natale prima del CdA #5 e qualche Natale dopo il CdA #2, #3 e #4.

“Non voglio andarci!”

“Non fare il bambino, Percy!”

“Lei mi odia, Annabeth.”

“Mia madre non ti odia. Non ti incenerirà alla prima occhiata… probabilmente.”

“Davvero rassicurante.”

“Senti, Atena ci ha invitati sul Monte Olimpo. Non è che possiamo non presentarci. Si chiama ‘invito’ solo per convenzione sociale, sai?”

“Se la tua intenzione è di convincermi, beh… complimenti! Non ci stai riuscendo proprio. E poi che senso ha che gli dei greci festeggino il Natale?”

“Shhh! Sei scemo? Non dire tali blasfemie!”

“Sblasfeché?”

“Non andiamo al Monte Olimpo per festeggiare il Natale, Testa D’Alghe. E per tutte le Gorgoni, non nominare la parola ‘Natale’ davanti agli dei!”

“Ma… allora… perché ci siamo agghindati a festa?”

“Perché stasera festeggeremo il Posidea. È la festa dedicata a tuo padre, dovresti saperlo.”

“Una festa dedicata al dio del mare a dicembre? Ha perfettamente senso.”

“Nei tempi antichi, ad Atene, durante la seconda metà di dicembre e la prima metà di gennaio—”

“Sì, sì, bla, bla, bla. Grazie, Treccani. Adesso possiamo tornare indietro?”

“Raddrizzati la giacca. Hai un po’ di sporco qui. Mi raccomando: non nominare il Natale; gli dei sono molto suscettibili su tutto ciò che è legato al cristianesimo. E cerca di non essere il solito irriverente. E parla con mia madre solo se interpellato e… Ok, ripensandoci, cerca di non parlare proprio e forse stasera tornerai a casa con tutte le parti del corpo al posto giusto.”

“Dovremmo seguire l’esempio di Babbo Natale, sai? Lui  _sì_ che ha avuto un’idea geniale: andare a trovare la gente una volta l’anno. Per tutti gli altri giorni se ne sta in casa a farsi gli affari suoi.”

TRE ORE DOPO

“Sei uno stupido!”

“Cip!”

“Ti avevo detto di non parlare e tu cosa fai?”

“Cip?”

“Domandi a Zeus se voleva imitare Babbo Natale?”

“Cip! Cip!”

“Sì, ok, con quel vestito rosso e la barba lo ricordava un po’, lo ammetto. Ma tu dovresti imparare a pensare prima di parlare.”

“Ciiiiiiip!”

“‘Mi dica, divina suocera, se a Natale festeggiamo Poseidone, alla befana chi celebriamo? Era?’ E meno male che ti avevo detto di non essere impertinente.”

“Cip!”

“Sai cosa? Ho proprio voglia di mangiarmi un passerotto al forno stasera.”

“ _CIIIIIIIIP_ !”

 


	8. Calendario dell’Avvento #7: Vorrei poter mettere lo spirito del Natale all'interno di un barattolo e poterlo tirare fuori mese per mese, poco alla volta… (Harlan Miller)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Series

Quell’anno non ci sarebbero stati regali di Natale ad attenderla.

Annabeth credeva a molte cose: ai mostri che si sfamavano di bambini come lei, agli dei dell’Olimpo che abbandonavano i propri figli al loro destino, ai ragni che di notte venivano a tormentarla per intrappolarla nella loro rete, e a Luke e Talia, che non l’avrebbero abbandonata mai.

Ma Annabeth non credeva allo spirito del Natale. Non c’era nessun Babbo Natale per lei, nessuna famiglia con cui addobbare l’albero.

Si strinse ancora di più a Luke e Talia, sentendo il gelo penetrarle nelle ossa e, insieme, osservarono le luci multicolore lampeggiare, la gente fare compere all’ultimo minuto, le braccia cariche di pacchi e buste, i visi sorridenti.

Quell’anno non ci sarebbero stati regali di Natale ad attenderla, ma c’erano i suoi amici, e questo le sarebbe bastato.

* * *

Quell’anno non ci sarebbe stato alcun Gabe Il Puzzone a tormentarlo.

La casa di Montauk era umida e fredda, spifferi di vento entravano dalle fessure delle finestre, l’aria aveva un odore stantio e ammuffito. Non esattamente il luogo più adatto per passare la notte di Natale.

Non avevano l’albero, ma sua madre si era ingegnata con una scultura fatta di pasta di zucchero verde su cui avevano appesi tanti biglietti. Su ognuno, avevano scritto un desiderio.

Percy aveva desiderato la nuova Play Station, di non venir espulso dalla nuova scuola e che suo padre tornasse e li liberasse da Gabe.

Sua madre, stranamente, aveva scritto cose tipo “fa’ che non lo trovino” e “fa’ che viva una vita lunga e felice”. Percy non sapeva a cosa o a chi si riferisse, ma sapeva che nessuno di quei desideri si sarebbe mai avverato.

Prese un altro pezzettino di carta e, combattendo la sua dislessia, scrisse: vorrei poter mettere lo spirito del Natale all'interno di un barattolo e poterlo tirare fuori mese per mese, poco alla volta…

Quell’anno non ci sarebbe stato nessun Gabe il Puzzone, solo lui e sua madre in una catapecchia fatiscente e umida e un albero commestibile, ma a Percy bastava.

 


	9. Calendario dell’Avvento #8: candela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientata tra “L’Eroe Perduto” e “Il Figlio di Nettuno”. Anche questa volta è un po’ angst, perdonatemi. Cercherò di scrivere shottine più divertenti e spensierate nei prossimi giorni, ma il prompt questo mi ispirava e poi mi andava di scrivere qualcosa sull’Annabeth/Sally bonding, che trovo tenerissimo, e che si allacciarsi alla prima drabble (neve), dove è Percy che cerca Annabeth.

Annabeth osservò Sally Jackson accendere una candela e posarla sulla finestra della cucina che dava sulla strada, di fianco a un piatto di biscotti blu.

Era diventato ormai un rituale. Ogni sera, da quando Percy era scomparso, quella candela veniva accesa, la fioca luce del fuoco che si rifletteva sui vetri, e i biscotti appena sfornati che profumavano l’ambiente. Nessuno li mangiava mai.

Sally non ne parlava, ma era palese il significato di quel gesto: _torna a casa Percy. Guarda, ho preparato i tuoi biscotti preferiti._

Era una tradizione di molte culture. Fin dai tempi dei romani una candela alla finestra aveva lo scopo di far ritrovare la strada di casa a chi si era perduto.

Forse poteva sembrare sciocco. Di certo Percy non aveva bisogno di una candela per ritornare a casa, né dell’incentivo dei biscotti, e se, come sospettavano, gli era stata rubata la memoria, quel pezzo di cera non sarebbe servito a niente. Avrebbe potuto passare sotto casa e non riconoscerla come tale. Per il Tartaro, avrebbe potuto passare accanto a _lei_ e non riconoscerla!

Annabeth cercò di non pensarci. Avevano ben altri problemi su cui concentrarsi. Tipo una guerra da vincere, una nave da costruire… ma, figlia della dea della saggezza o no, la sua mente proprio non riusciva a evitare pensieri come ‘mi ha dimenticata’ e ‘e se avesse trovato un’altra ragazza?’, che di saggio non avevano un bel niente.

Si sentiva una sciocca, una ragazzina i cui unici interessi erano i ragazzi.

Lei e Sally avevano legato molto negli ultimi tempi. Ogni volta che c’erano novità, o come più spesso accadeva, _non_ c’erano novità, Annabeth andava nella casa dell’Upper Est Side, per parlarle di ciò che sapeva o teorizzava, e poi piangevano per un po’ insieme, condividendo un dolore che nessun altro poteva comprendere.

Quel giorno si respirava un’atmosfera particolarmente triste e pesante. Non era cambiato nulla dal giorno precedente e, Annabeth pensò con una stretta allo stomaco, probabilmente non sarebbe cambiato nulla il giorno dopo, ma c’era qualcosa nel passare il Natale lontani da una persona amata che rende la mancanza che provi molto più acuta.

Aveva valutato l’idea di andare a San Francisco per festeggiare con la sua famiglia. Per dimenticare per poche ore che da lì a pochi mesi sarebbero partiti per un’impresa suicida. Per prendere una pausa dalle continue e inutili ricerche.

Ma soprattutto per essere fisicamente più vicina a Percy che, se le loro teorie erano esatte, sarebbe dovuto essere al campo romano.

Ma non aveva voluto abbandonare Sally. Sapeva che la donna aveva bisogno di lei.

_E_ , ammise a se stessa, _anch’io ho bisogno di Sally_. _Ho bisogno di entrare nella camera di Percy e respirare il suo odore sul suo cuscino e piangere piangere piangere…_

Paul entrò in cucina interrompendo i pensieri di Annabeth. Mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di sua moglie e con dolcezza l’allontanò dalla finestra.

“Penso che il tacchino sia pronto, tesoro” disse con voce pacata.

Doveva essere difficile per lui, suppose Annabeth, sentire la mancanza di suo figlio adottivo ma dover essere forte per gli altri.

“Oh!” Sally si riscosse e finalmente distolse lo sguardo dalla strada. “Il tacchino. Sì.” Afferrò una presina e aprì il forno da cui emerse una folata di fumo nero. Era tutto bruciato.

“Ti aiuto, Sally” disse Annabeth alzandosi. Doveva muoversi, fare qualcosa. Starsene seduta con pensieri deprimenti non avrebbe aiutato nessuno. Non la cena di Natale e di certo non avrebbe fatto tornare a casa Percy.

Cenarono con tacchino annerito e verdure insipide, scambiadosi poche parole di circostanza e tentando con tutte le loro forze di non guardare il posto vuoto a tavola. E Annabeth promise silenziosamente a se stessa e a Sally che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo Natale che avrebbero passato senza Percy.


	10. Calendario dell’Avvento #9: renna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a queste [fanart](http://rhayli.tumblr.com/post/69291417237/the-seven-demigods-nico-as-reindeer-3).  
> Questa è ambientata nel primo Natale dopo la guerra con Gea. E il fatto che Frank e Hazel si trovino al Campo Mezzosangue non è messo a caso, ma fa tutto parte del mio headcanon dove i semidei dei due Campi vivono pacificamente. Percy e Annabeth, infatti, dopo sposati andranno a vivere a Nuova Roma, perché sì :D

“Potreste spiegarmi di nuovo perché stiamo facendo questo?” boccheggiò Percy, cercando di aggiustarsi le corna che minacciavano di scivolargli dalla testa.

“Perché non ci siamo sbarazzati di Leo quando ne abbiamo avuto la possibilità” grugnì Frank, che correva al suo fianco. Con quell’espressione corrucciata e le corna da renna, somigliava in modo impressionante ad un’alce inferocita. Il che non era difficile da immaginare, dato aveva già visto Frank in versione alce inferocita.

“Poteva almeno costruire uno di quei suoi automi e risparmiarci la fatica di correre trainando una slitta di un quintale” ansimò Jason, voltandosi verso i suoi compagni e quasi inciampando nel tentativo.

“Invece di guardare… la bontà che… c’è dietro al… mio prog… etto” anelò Leo che, nonostante le audaci parole, non sembrava più entusiasta dei suoi amici.

Il giorno prima, durante il consiglio mensile dei capigruppo, si era discusso a lungo sull’attività da organizzare. C’erano tanti nuovi arrivi da quando avevano sconfitto Gea e molti erano solo ragazzini spaventati e confusi. Era usanza del Campo Mezzosangue indire una qualche gara mortale per dare il benvenuto ai nuovi semidei. Quale migliore accoglienza per dei bambini impressionabili?

Leo ad un certo punto della discussione si era alzato e aveva esposto a tutti la sua ultima idea (ultima nel senso che non sarebbe sopravvissuto abbastanza da averne un’altra): “quest’anno Babbo Natale porterà regali per tutti!” aveva esclamato raggiante. “Costruirò io stesso la slitta. Ho solo bisogno di qualche renna, un vecchio barbuto e qualche folletto.” 

Ovviamente, a Percy non era toccato il ruolo del simpatico folletto.

“Forza, fannulloni, schiacciamoli tutti! Correte! Correte!” ululò Coach Hedge che, a differenza dei ragazzi, recitava la parte di un folle Babbo Natale assassino.

Al suo fianco, Annabeth, Piper e Hazel, con i loro graziosi vestiti da folletti, cercavano di zittirlo e lanciare i pacchi regalo ai nuovi semidei.

I bambini però sembravano contenti e ciò bastò perché i ragazzi continuassero a correre trascinandosi la slitta.

Ciò non li avrebbe comunque dissuaso dal dare uno scappellotto ciascuno a Leo.


	11. Calendario dell’Avvento #10: calza

Con la scaltrezza che anni di allenamenti semidivini gli avevano insegnato, Percy si avvicinò quatto quatto alla ciotola piena di dolci natalizi… e inciampò.

“Per tutti gli dei dell’Olimpo, cosa cavolo ci fa una corda qui?” disse, massaggiandosi il bernoccolo che lo scontro con il tavolo gli stava formando sulla fronte.

“Mi credi forse una stupida, Testa d’Alghe? Lo sapevo che avresti tentato di mangiare i dolci prima che potessimo metterli nella calza. La corda è solo una delle tante trappole che ho creato. Sono irraggiungibili” ghignò Annabeth.

Percy sospirò. “Lo sapevo che avrei firmato la mia condanna a morte il giorno che ti ho sposato.”

 


	12. Calendario dell’Avvento #11: camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel della drabble precedente (calza). Se non le leggete entrambe in ordine cronologico mi sa che non capirete questa.

“E adesso dove le appendiamo?” domandò Percy, premendosi una busta di piselli ghiacciati là dove pochi minuti prima era andato a sbattere con la fronte. Un bel regalino di Natale da parte della sua dolce mogliettina.

“Sotto la finestra, direi. Mi piace il contrasto di luce” rispose la mogliettina in questione.

“Sotto la finestra? Le calze vanno appese sul camino” obbiettò lui.

“Beh, Mr Ovvietà, noi il camino non ce l’abbiamo. Quindi le appenderemo alla finestra. Fine della discussione” replicò Annabeth.

“Beh, Mrs Dittatrice,” la scimmiottò Percy. “Io ho un’idea migliore: mangio i dolci e la faccio finita.” E si avvicinò alla sua calza di dolci.

“No! Percy, aspe—” tentò di avvisarlo Annabeth.

Ma era troppo tardi. Il figlio di Poseidone aveva già afferrato la calza e nel farlo aveva azionato una delle trappole Anti-Percy create dalla ragazza. Un pugno di plastica si materializzò all’improvviso colpendolo sul naso.

“Buon Natale a me” biascicò Percy dalla sua posizione supina sul pavimento.


	13. Calendario dell’Avvento #12: “lo senti il profumo del Natale?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È ambientata nello stesso Natale del Calendario dell'Avvento #5, cioè quella dove Annabeth è incinta.

Mentre cercava di tenere il passo di sua moglie, Percy si chiese chi fosse la divinità della procreazione. Perché aveva una gran voglia di farci una bella chiacchierata e chiedere spiegazioni sul repentino cambiamento d’umore delle donne gravide. 

Fino a un’ora prima, Annabeth era stata irritabile e scontrosa. Aveva lamentato per tutto il giorno del mal di schiena e dei piedi gonfi.

Percy le aveva comprato il gelato alla fragola che lei aveva chiesto, per poi sostituirlo con un pasticcio di carne al forno che però non era stato abbastanza veloce nel cuocersi — _che sfacciato_!— e così Annabeth si era alzata dal divano con straordinaria agilità per una donna che aveva messo su quindici chili e aveva proclamato a gran voce che suo marito era un egoista insensibile. Poi aveva aggiunto sorridendo che quella era proprio una bella giornata, e non sarebbe stata una buona idea uscire per fare compere?

_Donne!_ pensò irritato Percy, _non possono limitarsi ad essere belle e dolci e desiderose di protezione?_

Annabeth continuava a tirarlo per il braccio, camminando speditamente sul marciapiede ghiacciato. A quanto pare i piedi non erano più gonfi.

Inspirò ad occhi chiusi. “Percy,” chiamò. “Lo senti il profumo del Natale?”

Percy vide un caffè con la coda dell’occhio e colse la palla al balzo. “No,” disse, guardando sua moglie con attenzione. “Però sento odore di biscotti al burro.”

“Biscotti al burro! Percy! Perché non me li hai ancora comprati? Sono una donna incinta, sai? Non puoi farmeli desiderare così. Sei un marito ingrato!”

_Donne!_ pensò soddisfatto Percy, _così facili da manipolare._


	14. Calendario dell’Avvento #13: regali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientata nel Natale tra La Battaglia del Labirinto e Lo Scontro Finale.

New York durante le feste di Natale era ancora più caotica e affollata del solito.

Turisti camminavano con lo sguardo rivolto sui grandi palazzi che li circondavano, andando a sbattere contro i newyorkesi ritardatari che avevano aspettato l’ultimo giorno utile per comprare i regali.

Percy, che naturalmente faceva parte dei ritardatari, zigzagava agilmente tra la calca di gente, le braccia cariche di regali e lo sguardo attento che si soffermava per un secondo su ogni viso che incontrava. Era la Vigilia di Natale e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi cogliere alla sprovvista da un mostro.

Mancava un solo regalo, uno solo, ed era già un’ora buona che girovagava invano. 

Cosa regalare a una ragazza come Annabeth?

Niente di troppo femminile e di troppo _poco_ femminile, se non voleva ricevere un pugno nell’occhio. Qualcosa di significativo, anche se ultimamente il loro rapporto era… Percy non sapeva bene come descriverlo. Un attimo erano seduti davanti a una mappa a escogitare delle battaglie e si sorridevano complici, un attimo dopo Annabeth gli lanciava uno sguardo truce e gli voltava le spalle. Percy non sapeva come interpretare quei segni contrastanti.

Avrebbe potuto chiedere consiglio a una donna, ma sua madre gli avrebbe di sicuro lanciato una delle sue battutine alludendo a qualcosa tra lui e alla figlia di Atena che non esisteva, e Rachel… be’, meglio evitare di chiedere consiglio a Rachel su un regalo per Annabeth.

Percy si fermò sotto un portico e sospirò.

Molto probabilmente quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo Natale e si era ripromesso che tutte le persone a lui care avrebbero ricevuto un regalo che rappresentasse il legame che li univa al figlio di Poseidone. Se, compiuti sedici anni, non fosse sopravvissuto all’ultima battaglia, voleva che tutti avessero qualcosa che potesse ricordar loro di Percy Jackson.

_Basta con i pensieri deprimenti!_ si rimproverò,  _devo trovare un regalo perfetto per Annabeth perché lei è… è…_

_Cosa sei per me Annabeth?_

 


	15. Calendario dell’Avvento #14: sci

“Sciare? E come vorresti sciare, Testa D’Alghe? Vorrei farti notare che qui non c’è neve.” 

Percy sospirò con aria di sufficienza, come a dire: sei così lenta a capire.

“Non fare quella faccia!” esclamò Annabeth, che da tempo aveva imparato a leggere il linguaggio del corpo del suo ragazzo. “Nella nostra coppia, tu sei quello stupido, e io la bionda bella e intelligente. Ricordalo.”

Percy alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Tu, Sapientona, non stai pensando qua-dri-men-zio-nal-men-te” scandì, ed era ovvio che non avesse mai pronunciato quella parola ad alta voce.

“Hai appena citato Ritorno al Futuro?”

“Vieni, Marty. Sto per mostrarti qualcosa che ti farà vedere il mondo con occhi diversi. Parola del Dottor Emmett Brown” rispose teatralmente Percy.

“Sei proprio un nerd” commentò la sua ragazza.

Ma Percy non la sentì, perché stava salendo una grossa scalinata tre scalini alla volta reggendo una tavola di legno.

“Guarda, Sapientona. Questo è sciare” urlò il figlio di Poseidone. Poggiò la tavola sul primo scalino e ci salì sopra.

“Geronimooo!” urlò, e con una spinta, fece scivolare la tavola dalle scale, come se stesse usando una snowboard.

In pochi secondi era di nuovo accanto Annabeth. “Be’?” chiese, alzando le braccia come un attore in attesa di un applauso.

“Grande Giove” disse la figlia di Atena, impassibile.


	16. Calendario dell’Avvento #15: “Il Natale è il giorno più triste dell’anno.”

“Non trovi che il Natale sia il giorno più triste dell’anno?”

A queste parole, Percy alzò la testa dalla sua comoda e morbida postazione sul petto della sua ragazza per lanciarle uno sguardo che sperava dicesse: stai per caso soffrendo da avvelenamento da eggnog?

Annabeth sbuffò, e questo stava sicuramente a significare: come al solito non capisci un tubo!

“Quello che intendo è che il Natale lo si passa con le persone care e non posso fare a meno di ricordare quelle che non ci sono più.”

A dispetto della credenza popolare, Percy sapeva riconoscere un momento serio, così smise di leccare il bicchiere che teneva in mano per ripulirlo fino all’ultima goccia di eggnog. “Pensiamo a loro per trecentosessantaquattro giorni l’anno, Annabeth,” disse, baciandole l’angolo della bocca. “Penso ci sia concesso di essere felici almeno a Natale e pensare a loro con dolce malinconia.”

 


	17. Calendario dell’Avvento #16: albero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Percy e Annabeth hanno due figli: Luke e Silena. In onore di due amici traditori morti da eroi.

Una risata fanciullesca accolse Percy in casa, quella sera. Sentì immediatamente i muscoli distendersi e le sue labbra incurvarsi all’insù. Prima di recarsi verso le voci di sua moglie e suo figlio, andò verso il ripostiglio per nascondere il giocattolo che aveva comprato per il suo piccolo Luke. Per nasconderlo, cioè, da Annabeth, che aveva creato la regola del “i regali si fanno solo ai compleanni e a Natale, o diventerà viziato, Testa D’Alghe”, che Percy adorava infrangere. 

In segreto, ovvio. Se no chi la sente…

Mancavano ancora un paio di settimane a Natale, ma Percy proprio non aveva saputo resistere alla tentazione di comprare il nuovo giocattolo dei Trasformers. Era così dinamico! Non vedeva l’ora di giocarci con Luke. Chissà chi avrebbe vinto fra lui e Action Man.

Annabeth e Luke erano in salotto, impegnati ad addobbare l’albero.

“Pà! guadda, pà! Appendo palla!” esclamò suo figlio, agitando orgoglioso una pallina rossa.

“Ma che bravo il mio campione” commentò Percy, ma la sua attenzione era su Annabeth, che si era arrampicata su una scala per raggiungere la cima dell’albero.

Ingoiò una protesta. Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile offrirsi di prendere il suo posto. Annabeth gli avrebbe detto senza mezzi termini che il fatto di essere arrivata a raggiungere le dimensioni di un cucciolo di balena non gli dava il diritto di comportarsi di _maschio,_ dove “maschio” era interpretabile come una parolaccia, e “donna gravida” non equivaleva a “incapace totale”, grazie tante!

Decise comunque di avvicinarsi discretamente a lei, sperando che interpretasse le mani che le aveva appoggiato sui fianchi come un saluto affettuoso e non come un tentativo di proteggerla da una caduta fatale.

Sua moglie abbassò la testa per guardarlo, due palline precariamente sulle orecchie e una fra i denti.

“Guadda, pà. Io come mamma.” Percy distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi sorridenti di sua moglie in tempo per vedere il piccolo Luke che si arrampicava come una scimmia sull’albero. Ultimamente, il suo sangue divino si manifestava sempre più spesso. Già riusciva a creare dei piccoli vortici d’acqua nel suo biberon e Percy aveva dovuto costruirgli un’alta barriera attorno alla culla per evitare che scappasse durante la notte.

Il suo cuore mancò un paio di battiti.

“No!” strillò Annabeth, e, nel farlo, la pallina le cadde dalla bocca. Si sporse in avanti per cercare di acchiappare il bambino, ma il suo pancione la sbilanciò.

Nello stesso istante, Percy fece un passo verso Luke, ma il suo piede finì sulla pallina fatta cadere da Annabeth e scivolò. 

Un istante dopo, si trovò schiacciato tra il pavimento freddo e Annabeth, con dieci chili di albero che gli ostruivano la vista, e il sospetto di esserci incrinato un paio di costole.

Un risatina provenne dalla cima dell’albero capovolto e il faccino paffutello di Luke fece capolino tra i rami.

“Di nuovo! Di nuovo!”

 


	18. Calendario dell’Avvento #17: propositi per l’anno nuovo

10 Buoni Propositi per l’Anno Nuovo  
by Percy Jackson

  
 

  1. Inventare una nuova mossa figa per fare invidia a Jason.

  2. Inventarsi nuove scuse per mangiare a casa di mamma, o, in alternativa, chiedere a mamma di insegnare una buona volta a Annabeth come si cucina.

  3. Fare un regalo a Annabeth ogni volta che vado a mangiare da mamma, o, in alternativa, trovare nuovi nascondigli per fuggire alla sua furia.

  4. Costruire una nuova cuccia per la Signora O’Leary, possibilmente di adamantio e delle dimensioni della Casa Bianca.

  5. Riuscire a capire in quale universo alternativo finiscono i calzini quando li metto in lavatrice.

  6. Comprare nuovi calzini.

  7. Tenersi lontano dai pugni di Annabeth.

  8. Comprare un dizionario e imparare il significato di termini come “retrogrado” e “puerile” così da capire finalmente cosa Tartaro intenda Annabeth quando mi chiama con questi nomi.

  9. Evitare di diventare il protagonista di una nuova e fatale profezia.

  10. Portare più rispetto per quegli svitati degli dei. Oops! 





	19. Calendario dell’Avvento #18: “Tu mi hai insegnato il sogno, io voglio la realtà.” (Fabrizio De André)

In genere, Percy adorava la compagnia. Gli piaceva passare del tempo con gli amici, uscire di sera per le vivaci strade di New York e parlare a voce alta, organizzare feste fragorose e cene abbondanti.

In genere. Ma non in quel particolare Natale.

Guardò per l’ennesima volta l’orologio a parete a forma di conchiglia che suo padre gli aveva regalato per Natale, e si accigliò. Lui e Annabeth le avevano provate tutte: ci avevano parlato, l’avevano gettato nell’acqua, l’avevano smontato, ma niente, quell’orologio a forma di conchiglia era semplicemente quel che suggeriva di essere: un orologio a forma di conchiglia.

_Perché il dio del mare dovrebbe farmi un regalo così… ordinario?_ si chiese per la milionesima volta. E poi si accigliò di nuovo, perché erano solo le dieci di sera; ancora troppo presto perché gli invitati decidessero di andarsene.

Si voltò al suono di vetro che si rompeva e vide Leo prostrarsi ai piedi di Annabeth e scusarsi della sua sbadataggine. “Adescio lo aggiussto, guavda. Tutto sci aggiussta, scì, scì.” Le sue mani presero fuoco e il vetro si sciolse in un attimo. Leo prese quel liquido incandescente e cominciò a modellarlo, l’alcool che gli rendeva i movimenti maldestri. “Fatto!” esclamò poi, fiero. “È di nuovo un… uhm… che cos’era prima?”

“Lascia perdere, Fiaccola Umana” gli rispose Annabeth, prendendo quello che adesso sembrava un cono concavo con le pinze del camino per evitare di bruciarsi.

“Amico, tu non capisci. Superman è un miliardo di volte migliore di Spiderman. Non ha bisogno di una ragnatela per volare, innanzitutto.” Stava dicendo nel frattempo Jason a uno scettico Frank.

“Questa sua ossessione verso i supereroi sta cominciando a preoccuparmi” commentò Piper.

“Non mi piace Spiderman. E nemmeno le ragnatele” disse rabbrividendo Annabeth.

“Superman non è nemmeno umano!” obiettò Frank.

“Tecnicamente, nemmeno noi siamo al cento per cento umani” disse Hazel con tono indifferente, osservando attentamente il bicchiere che aveva in mano, come cercando nel rum l’esatta percentuale di sangue umano che avevano nel loro sistema.

“Spiderman non riesce a fare questo.” Jason alzò un braccio verso il soffitto, si diede una spinta verso l’alto e, a causa del poco equilibrio dovuto all’alcool, cadde rovinosamente a terra.

Frank aveva le lacrime agli occhi per le risate. “Hai ragione: spiderman non riuscirebbe a fare  _questo_ .”

Osservando tutto quel caos, Percy incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò al muro, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Che hai, Percy? Perché non sei con gli altri a ubriacarti e a difendere il tuo supereroe preferito?” gli chiese Annabeth, avvicinandosi. 

Percy grugnì una risposta incomprensibile.

“Andiamo. Dimmi perché sei di malumore” continuò la ragazza.

Lui le afferrò i fianchi e l’avvicinò a sé. “Era proprio necessario invitare tutti per Natale?”

La bionda alzò un sopracciglio. “È quello che facciamo tutti i Natali, Testa D’Alghe.”

“Be’, potevamo risparmiarcelo quest’anno” rispose lui, petulante. Guardò di nuovo l’orologio a forma di conchiglia, scontento del fatto che fossero passati solo cinque minuti dall’ultima volta che aveva controllato l’ora.

_Vorrei solo avere un po’ di tempo con Annabeth_ , pensò.

E all’improvviso l’aria si addensò, sprazzi di luce fluttuavano attorno a loro, come se l’intera casa fosse stata inondata d’acqua. Il tempo sembrò rallentare. I loro amici si muovevano con lentezza, come se si trovassero in un’enorme pentola d’olio. E Percy capì che, ancora una volta, il regalo di suo padre aveva uno scopo ben preciso.

“Che stai facendo? Smettila, Percy!” esclamò Annabeth, guardandosi intorno allarmata. Solo loro due erano stati risparmiati dalla magia dell’orologio.

“Annabeth,” disse Percy, con tono frettoloso; non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe durata quella situazione. “Io… ecco…” Come Tartaro cominciava il discorso? “Tu… no, questi anni insieme. Sì, questi anni insieme…”

“Sì…?” lo incitò lei.

“Questi anni insieme sono stati un sogno e io… cioè noi, cioè no…”

“Respira” sorrise Annabeth.

Percy inspirò profondamente e ricominciò. “Questi anni insieme,” disse lentamente. “Sono stati un sogno per me. Adesso vorrei tanto che diventassero una realtà. Non dico che sono stati finti finora…”

Lei rise. “Ormai il discorso è rovinato, Testa D’Alghe. Ma comunque la risposta è sì.”

“Sì?” chiese lui, confuso.

“Sì. Sì, rendiamo tutto ufficiale. Sì, sposiamoci.”

“Oh!”

Annabeth alzò un sopracciglio. “Non era questo il motivo per cui hai passato le ultime settimane a scrivere qualcosa che somigliava a un discorso e per cui hai nascosto un anello nel cassetto della biancheria?”

Percy arrossì. “Maledette figlie di Atena” borbottò.

Lei lo baciò dolcemente. “Mentre aspettavo che il tuo discorso fosse pronto, mi sono permessa di guardare qualche catalogo di nozze. Che ne dici del dodici giugno come data?”

Il figlio di Poseidone le prese il viso tra le mani e sorrise felice. “Ho scelta?”

“No.”

“Allora, okay.”

Mentre il tempo cominciava a scorrere a velocità normale e il chiasso dei suoi amici gli giungeva alle orecchie, Percy pensò:  _grazie per il regalo, papà. Ti darò un intero tacchino arrosto come offerta._

 


	20. Calendario dell’Avvento #19: “Le famiglie sono un disastro. E le famiglie immortali sono un disastro eterno.” (Ermes, Il Mare dei Mostri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordo che Luke e Silena, nel mio headcanon, sono i figli di Percy e Annabeth.

Mentre la loro bolla d’aria saliva a tutta la velocità verso la superficie dell’oceano, Percy si chiese perché lui e la sua famiglia avessero accettato l’invito a cena nel palazzo di Poseidone. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che era un disastro annunciato.

Era andato tutto storto fin dall’inizio, con Anfitrite che non faceva che lanciare commenti del tipo: “è un capello bianco quello, Percy?”, “mi preoccupavo che i tuoi poteri in acqua si fossero affievoliti, Percy. In fondo, adesso hai una certa età” e “Annabeth, cara, lascia che faccia io. Non vorrai stancarti. So che i reumatismi sono comuni fra voi umani”.

Per non parlare di quell’antipatico di Tritone, eterno adolescente, che non aveva perso occasione per mostrare al loro padre di essere migliore di Percy.

Ma era andato tutto a rotoli quando Luke e Silena, che in genere erano docili come cuccioli di pitt bull mal ammaestrati, avevano dimostrato cosa voleva dire possedere i poteri del mare e il genio di Atena.

Come risultato si erano ritrovati un’Anfitrite isterica, un Tritone impazzito e un Poseidone con il mal di pancia dalle risate.

Percy e Annabeth avevano preso in braccio un figlio a testa ed erano scappati a tutta velocità.

La bolla raggiunse la superficie e si infranse. Percy, che cercava di non far scappare un Luke super eccitato, sospirò, rassegnato. “Aveva proprio ragione Ermes: le famiglie sono un disastro. E le famiglie immortali sono un disastro eterno.”

Annabeth annuì, cercando di aggiustare il cappello di lana dalla testa di Silena, ma la bambina non voleva stare ferma un attimo. “E le famiglie semidivine sono un disastro ambulante.”

 


	21. Calendario dell’Avvento #20: candy cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melodramatic!Percy

“Mi fa male” piagnucolò Percy, le mani sulla pancia.

Annabeth sbuffò. “Così impari a non mangiare tutti quei candy cane.”

“Ma sono buoni. Come puoi incolparmi? E poi sono malato. Dovresti stenderti con me sul letto a coccolarmi. Aaahh! Che male! Oh, povero me.”

“Come sei melodrammatico! Con tutte le ferite che ti sei inferto durante le imprese, adesso ti lamenti di un po’ di indigestione?!”

“Tu non puoi capire. Questa non è una semplice indigestione. Solo malato di una malattia terminale. Mi consumerò pian piano, finché di me non resteranno che ossa e tu resterai sola e ti struggerai dal senso di colpa perché non mi hai coccolato nei miei ultimi momenti di vita. Aaaah! Che male!”

La figlia di Atena alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Almeno non dovrò più star a sentire i tuoi lamenti.”


	22. Calendario dell’Avvento #21: calore corporeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler per Il Marchio di Atena!

Nonostante le ore trascorse per escogitare un piano, l’impresa era andata a rotoli prima ancora di cominciare. Adesso si trovavano rintanati in una grotta umida per ripararsi dalla neve, la caviglia di Percy era fratturata e Annabeth aveva un taglio profondo alla spalla.

Il freddo si insinuava nei vestiti, entrava dai loro pori e si espandeva nel loro sangue. Annabeth sospettò che i suoi denti si sarebbero spezzati dal tremore. 

Percy la strinse ancora di più, avvolgendola tra gambe e braccia, cercando di preservare quel poco di calore corporeo che era rimasto loro.

Annabeth fu felice di aver scelto Percy per quell’impresa, si sentiva più al sicuro quando era insieme a lui. 

_Non che Percy mi avrebbe permesso di partire senza di lui._

Da quel terribile giorno in cui erano caduti nel Tartaro, non si erano allontanati per un attimo l’uno dall’altro. Tuttora, mesi dopo la sconfitta di Gea, avevano ancora incubi la notte. A volte, nei giorni peggiori, Annabeth sentiva le proprie forze abbandonala, la vita scivolarle dalla pelle, e sospettava di non essere mai riuscita a scappare da quell’orribile luogo. Poi Percy le stringeva la mano e lei si sentiva rinascere.

_Finché siamo insieme.*_

 

* * *

* Da "Il Marchio di Atena", capitolo 51.


	23. Calendario dell’Avvento #22: campane

Annabeth stava cercando il fratello perduto di un calzino quando una macchia nera e un suono di campane attivarono i suoi sensi da semidea. In un attimo, gettò via il calzino, sfoderò il suo pugnale e si mise in posizione da combattimento, gli occhi che si muovevano scattanti alla ricerca della minaccia.

Lì, dietro il divano, c’era una piccola ombra.

Con passo felpato, Annabeth si avvicinò all’ombra, il pugnale pronto davanti a sé.

_Tre,_

Piegò le ginocchia.

_due,_

Aggiustò la posizione del pugnale.

_Uno!_

Con una spinta secca, spostò il divano e attaccò.

“NO!” urlò Percy alle sue spalle e Annabeth inciampò. L’ombra sfuggì più veloce di quanto la ragazza avrebbe creduto possibile.

Nonostante la distrazione, la figlia di Atena si voltò seguendo il suono di campane. Non avrebbe permesso che un mostro girasse indisturbato in casa sua!

“Che diavolo, Percy! Perché mi hai distr— Oh!”

Tra le braccia del suo ragazzo, c’era un grazioso gattino nero dagli occhioni blu. Il felino agitò la testa e la campanella che aveva al collo suonò.

“Stavi per ammazzare il tuo regalo di Natale!”


End file.
